shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazushikarikarin
Introduction Kazushikarikarin is a young pirate . He wanted to be like Monkey D Luffy ,Portgas D Ace , and Edward Newgate . Appearance -Wearing a blue jacket with blue jeans . -Have a long unknown hair colour Personality -A kind person -Helpful -Dangerous boy -Like to sleep Abilities and Powers Swordmanship -Have two katana swords Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew -[[Kazushikarikarin|'Kazushikarikarin']] : Captain -Age : 20 -[[The Magic Detective|'The Magic Detective']] : Vice Captain -Kazu's first mate -Age: 23 -Kind -Can fly using handglider -'Kuroba ': Magican -Age 21 -Infamous magician -'Kindle ': Swordsman Age : 21 - Expert in fighting -[[Booker Kudo|'Booker Kudo']] : Investigator Age : 23 -Mysterious '-Dark Boy' : Unknown -Most mysterious man -Age : 24 -'King Of Street' : Unknown ( Captain of Street King Pirates ) -AGE : 17 -To find the lost treasure -Silver Haired : Bounty Hunter -'Silver Haired Pirate' ( Captain ) ''-''Age'' :'' 22 -Monkey D Dragon's friend son -Expert in battle -Fireboy Family - Kazu D Shark (Father) ' -'''3Dudes Pirates (''Captain) -'Siv' (Brother) -'Under 18 Pirates' (Captain) Enemies '-Marine' '-Shikibukai' Other History PRE-TIME SKIP ''' Kazu was a boy who always wanted to become a pirate . He jealous when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates was formed . He decided to form a pirate crew based on his name , Kazushikarikarin . His first mate was The Magic Detective while he (TMD) was escaping from marine . He then met with his third mate , Kuroba while he (Kuroba) playing dice . Next , he met kindle , the swordsman . 2 months later , they landed on an island , they met a mysterious man named Booker Kudo . He (BK) decided to follow Kazu's crew . Before they out from the mysterious island , they met another man , the '''Most Mysterious Man . Kazu asked him to follow his crew and he accepted . POST TIME SKIP After 2 years , in New World , they met with the young boy , named King Of Street '''. He had fought with Kazu and lost . He then decided to follow Kazu to find the lost treasure. Lastly , Kazu met with the legendary Monkey D Dragon's friend son , Silver Haired . He is the bounty hunter. He was the captain of '''Silver Haired Pirates . Major Battles Kazu Vs Marine (Won) Kazu vs Admiral Kizaru (Lost) Kazu Vs Admiral Aokiji -Several Times-(Won) Kazu Vs Vice Admiral Garp (Lost) Kazu Vs Shikibukai , Mihawk (Interruped) Kazu Vs Mihawk (Lost) Kazu Vs King Of Street (Won) Quotes '' I'll become the next Pirate King !! or The Third Pirate King !! " Trivia Related Articles Kazushikarikarin Piratez Kazushikarikarin The Magic Detective Booker Kudo Kuroba Dark Boy King Of Street Silver Haired Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Kazushikarikarin Pirates Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen